Pressure cookers have long been used to quick-cook foods by means of superheated steam under pressure. This invention relates to an improved pressure cooker closure.
Pressue cookers generally have a pot, a lid, means for removably locking the lid to the pot, a pressur relief standpipe on the lid and a pressure regulator seated upon the standpipe to control the pressure in the pot.
One problem that has occurred with pressure cookers in the past is that when the locking means is released and the lid removed from the pot, the locking means and the lid would separate, with the lid often falling on the floor. When the lid falls, it sometimes becomes bent out of shape. If the lid is so deformed, it may not make an air tight seal with the rim of the pot and the pressure cooker may not work properly.
Another problem with pressure cookers is that the lid locking means is not always properly attached to the pot prior to use. This can result in the lid becoming forcefully disengaged from the pot while the pressure cooker is being heated.